vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Immortal
Immortals (also called immortal vampires) is a term used to describe the kind of vampire that Silas is. Immortals are the original form of vampirism, and are more powerful than normal vampires. History The immortal original Over 2000 years ago, there was an extremely powerful warlock named Silas. He wanted to live forever with the woman he loved so he created a spell of immortality. His best friend Qetsiyah, who was in love with him and also a witch, helped him by casting the spell on him making him into the world's first vampire and immortal. As soon as he became immortal he planned on making his lover immortal too. However, Qetsiyah became enraged when she found out he was in love with another and killed his lover. She then lured him to an Island and sealed him along with The Cure hoping he would take it and die. To spite her he refused to take the cure and was laid buried for over 2000 years. It was later revealed by Silas himself, that he created the immortality spell, by himself and Qetsiyah never helped him create the immortality spell, but helped in casting it. Features Immortals seem to have a physical form completely human. It has not been revealed whether or not they have another form besides their human one. However, the eyes of Silas seemed to be white during the consumption of blood. Powers and Abilities These powers grow stronger with human blood. *'Immortality' - The act of not aging, or succumbing to any human illnesses. As their name suggests, unlike other vampires, immortals can not be killed by any weapon. *'Super Strength' - Immortals are much stronger than humans and possibly normal vampire. It is not known if their strength increases over time, as with the other vampires. *'Super Speed' - Immortals can accelerate their movements to cover short distances in an instant, faster than the human or vampire eye can see. * Super Agility - Immortals possess superhuman agility, flexibility, and dexterity. They can move, jump, climb, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. *'Enhanced Senses '- They can hear whispered conversations, even ones in far off buildings, enhanced sense of smell especially for blood, and see in total darkness. * Illusions - Immortals have the power to create powerful illusions. They are able to use these illusions on anyone he desires. The ability to cause illusions also allows a form of shape-shifting, since he can cause beings to believe that they are seeing they in the form of another. When Immortal uses his illusions to appear as someone else, he can also use their voice, in addition to their appearance. They can be used on multiple people in multiple locations simultaneously. They can project illusions at any place or time. * Telepathy - The ability to hear the thoughts and read the mind of another person. In addition, the combination of his illusions and telepathic powers, an immortal is able to inflict psychic pain on his victims and also convince them that they are suffocating. *'Mind Compulsion' - Immortals have the ability to control minds, plague people's dreams, and alter/erase human memories. *'Accelerated Healing' - Immortals can take a great amount of damage. Immortal can snap their finger bones back into place after being broken and have been seen to fully recover from gunshots, stab wounds, and torso impalement. Weaknesses Immortals are immune to sunlight, vervain and are able to walk freely in a home without being invited first. *'Desiccation' - Immortals who abstain from blood for extended amounts of time will eventually desiccate into mummification. *'Magic' - Immortals are susceptible to the powers of witchcraft. *'The Cure' - If an immortal takes the cure will again be what it was before becoming an immortal. *'Other systems' - Presumably decapitation and heart extraction could kill an immortal. Known Immortals *'Silas' was a witch who became the first vampire in the world. According to Atticus Shane, Silas, with the help of his best friend Qetsiyah, created and cast the first immortality spell on himself. Trivia Category:Species Category:Supernatural Category:Undead Category:Vampires Category:Original Vampires